Nicktoons Unite: Remade Intro
by Frozarburst
Summary: This is a remake of the intro to Nicktoons Unite and a demo for TOON WARS, which will be released on Deviantart and here on the site.


It is the year 2005. In a dimly lit underground laboratory in a quiet neighborhood in the otherwise buzzling city of Retroville, three extraordinary young men wait for someone near the warp gate against the wall. The first boy, and quite frankly the leader of the group and owner of the lab, Jimmy Neutron, is a superpowered genius with a big head, hundreds, if not thousands of gadgets, and a faithful mechanical dog, Goddard. The second boy is Timmy Turner, with his two fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, always making wishes that can instantly come true for the good of themselves. And oftentimes, the worst once they backfire. Third, and the oldest and tallest of the group of 11 year-olds, Danny Phantom, is a superhero. A 14 year old teenager with the power of ghost energy to become half human, half ghost, fighting hundreds of other ghosts from the dark Ghost Zone dimension back at his hometown of Amity Park. He, along with Jimmy are in a very serious mood at the moment, as their worlds have recently been invaded by hordes of mysterious enemies neither of them were capable of handling alone. But Timmy, like always, sees this as an exciting team up akin to a video game or a superhero movie. All three of them are right to feel the way they feel, however, as though the situation is terrible, they haven't given up hope.

 **Danny** standing by the teleporter: Um, Jimmy, are you sure Goddard and Spongebob will be alright?

 **Jimmy:** I'm sure of it, Danny. It takes a while to send more than one person through two different dimensions sometimes, especially one we haven't been to yet.

 **Timmy** sitting at **Jimmy's** lab computer **:** And you said his name was Spongebob? Hehe. Can you imagine what he looks like with a name like that?

Just after Timmy replies to Jimmy, a short square yellow creature pops out of the teleporter and plops to the floor. Goddard hovers out next to him using his spinning rotor ears, calmly landing on his feet.

 **Danny** tilting his head:Um...

 **Spongebob** with his face planted on the floor: Ow.

 **Jimmy:** Oh! You made it! Thanks Goddard!

 **Goddard** wagging his tail **:** BARK BARK!

 **Jimmy:** Sorry I didn't tell you you could just walk through the warp gate. Although, I understand we've all been having difficulty traveling at warp speed through hyperspace and changing depth a lot. (Helps Spongebob up from the floor) I'm Jimmy Neutron, and welcome to my lab.

 **Spongebob** shaking **Jimmy's** hand: Pleasure to meet you Jimmy! I'm just glad I can see someone I can trust! In fact, didn't you once visit Bikini Bottom?

 **Jimmy:** Visit? I don't remember...Oh! That's right! I was traveling through multiple dimensions with Goddard on my rocket and you tried to catch a jellyfish on the ride!

 **Spongebob:** HAHA! I knew I met you from somewhere! Sorry I blocked your view by the way.

 **Timmy** walking over to **Spongebob:** This is amazing. He's like a giant block of cheese!

 **Jimmy:** Timmy, Spongebob is a sea sponge from a place called Bikini Bottom. Which reminds me. My Neutronic Moisture seal will keep you moist outside of water. (Jimmy sprays Spongebob)

 **Spongebob:** Thanks Jimmy! Boy, this is the strangest morning I've had since... well, last Tuesday.

 **Danny** chuckling **:** Wow, he can talk?

 **Jimmy:** Of course he can, Danny. Where Spongebob comes from, all sea creatures can talk.

 **Timmy:** Cool! Then he might have plenty of other things he can do! (Leans over to Spongebob's side) You do have other things you can do, right?

 **Spongebob:** I'm a fry cook and I can do karate.

 **Timmy** getting excited: Alright! I'm gonna like you! So what's the scoop, Jimmy? For Spongedude.

 **Jimmy** typing at the monitor: I'm glad you asked, Timmy. Spongebob, to bring up to speed on what's happening, this all started with my latest invention, the Universe Portal Machine.

 **Danny** whispering to **Goddard** : Kind of a weak name, am I right?

Goddard nods.

 **Jimmy** projecting the schematics: It's a device that lets us travel to other worlds. One of my arch enemies, Professor Calamitous, has somehow gained access to my project plans and created a copy of my machine. I've been tracking his portals for weeks and from what I've gathered, it seems he's been visiting your worlds before I could. He's found an ally in each world and they've teamed up to form a Syndicate! (Projects Plankton, Vlad, Crocker, and Calamitus on screen)

 **Spongebob:** Plankton's joined them?! And all this time I thought he was only pretending! Maybe he's forced against his will! Or maybe he's a clone of the real one!

 **Danny:** You believe your arch nemesis is really a good person?

 **Spongebob:** There's always good in everyone, Danny. Even Plankton. Although, I do find it strange how instead of trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula for the past 7 years since I was hired, he captures all of Bikini Bottom's residence and the poor poor jellyfish.

 **Jimmy:** That sounds awfully more coordinated than usual. And if my theory is correct, Calamitus must have some sort of master plan that he and the rest of them can benefit from! They've combined their powers to create an army of Syndicate troops, and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds. We don't know why they're stealing this energy, but whatever it's for, it can't be good.

 **Timmy:** Don't be such a science nerd. If you think about it, this is actually pretty cool. It's just like one of my old video games.

Cosmo & Wanda quickly poof in, with Wanda having her hands on her hips in front of Timmy.

 **Wanda:** Now, Timmy. This is a lot more serious than one of your video games. We've lost our powers because of this Syndicate and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped.

 **Cosmo** scratching his back with his wand: Yeah, Timmy. Right now, this wand is just a glorified back scratchier.

 **Danny** with his finger on his chin **:** Strange, cause it sounds just like the Ghost Zone. Plenty of people I've fought earlier told me that they're losing power from something in Amity Park. And what's weirder is that Casper High's getting something built over top of it with that same energy.

 **Jimmy:** Ok. Now it definitely sounds like the Syndicate's up to something. And I get the feeling they're growing stronger by the day. I know you've each defeated these guys individually after what I've learned from discovering your worlds, and if we combine our knowledge and strengths, we can beat them!

 **Timmy:** In all seriousness, all I'm saying is that it's exciting to work as a team and save the day.

 **Spongebob:** You're right Timmy! I'm getting goosebumps on my goosebumps on my goosebumps just thinking about it! Soon we'll become real heroes! Or...well, we're already heroes. But still.

 **Danny:** Well, now that the entire team is assembled, I think it's time to get started. Jimmy, you're the captain of this team while we're here. What do you think we should do first?

 **Jimmy:** Considering our experience with our adversaries, we could just go out to your world and investigate your school. But with the diverse amount of Syndicate troops, I find it best we-

 **Timmy:** Duel!

 **Jimmy:** What?

 **Timmy:** Duel! We can have an anime-style sparring match! All four of us, plus two fairies and a robot dog.

 **Danny:** That doesn't sound so bad.

 **Jimmy:** No it doesn't.

 **Spongebob:** Finally! I can show off my karate skills to someone outside the Krusty Krab! (Pulls out karate gloves from pockets) Now, let's bring it around town!

 **Jimmy:** Hold on! We need a more open place to fight first. Timmy, you remember our dogfight in the skies, right?

 **Timmy:** Sure do.

 **Jimmy** pulling out **Timmy's** magic pen **:** Then we're headed straight there! (Presses button)

The 4 boys instantly poof out of the lab, leaving Goddard, Cosmo, and Wanda behind.

 **Cosmo** looking at **Goddard:** You wanna watch the violence?

 **Goddard** wagging his tail in agreement: BARK BARK!

 **Wanda:** At least one day we could have some peace and quiet…

Far in the sky above Jimmy's neighborhood, the four boys poof in the air, still hovering for a moment before they realize where they are.

 **Timmy:** You still have my Auto-Poofer? (Falls with the others out of the sky) AAAAAAAH!

 **Spongebob** falling: AAAAAAAH!

 **Danny** falling: I'm going ghost!

Danny Fenton falls along with everyone else while transforming he and his outfit into a snow white haired, green eyed, dark jumpsuited version of himself! His legs morph into a ghostly tail and he soars through the air, attempting to blast Jimmy with green ecto-beams. Jimmy quickly sees Danny's attack and deploys his jetpack on his back, dodging the blasts and tossing spare small rockets to Timmy and Spongebob. They equip the rockets onto their backs and begin to hover in the air along with Jimmy and Danny. Timmy turns over to Spongebob and pulls out a spare wand from Cosmo.

 **Timmy** on his guard: Good thing I've got this spare wand from Cosmo when he wished for a million wands to form a swimming pool. (Charges toward Spongebob)

Timmy and Spongebob engage in a heavy clash with the wand and Spongebob's gloves, eventually letting go and slashing at each other, each blow colliding fiercely. Spongebob spins and kicks Timmy out of the way, jetting over to him for another chop to the face, only to have Timmy avoid it and slash Spongebob's jetpack in two. Spongebob thinks fast and takes out his soap container and bubble wand, blowing bubbles rapidly at Timmy like bullets! Timmy gets hit several times by them, struggling to block the attack!

 **Timmy** blocking: Gak! Gah! Ak! What're these bubbles made out of?! Led?!

Spongebob takes his wand and forms a massive bubble around himself that keeps him suspended in the air. He blows two more bubbles to form two torpedos that connect to each other, rocketing Spongebob back to Timmy, bashing in his face and knocking him out of the air! Timmy falls while trying to regain his strength, watching Danny and Jimmy fight. Danny keeps shooting beams at Jimmy, which he retaliates by using his mini laser to engage in a beam struggle against them. Jimmy's gadget proves too powerful against them and head straight for Danny who blocks the attacks with a ghost shield, deflecting it out of the atmosphere!

 **Danny:** Wow! Forgot I could do that.

Jimmy fires another blast at Danny, who then turns intangible to phase through the attack. He simply shrugs and teases Jimmy from a distance, checking his nails and the time.

 **Jimmy:** Blast! It's no use! But wait a minute...Think...Thiiiink…(Gets a rather quick brainblast) Brain blast! You're half ghost! Which means…

Danny charges toward Jimmy and throws a punch at his face, but he phases through it.

 **Danny** looking at his hands: Oh...

 **Jimmy:** HA!

Danny shoots a beam at Jimmy, which actually does hit him and catches him off guard!

 **Jimmy** getting his balance back: Ouch! Guess ecto-beams still work in this form. But… (Types on watch)

Suddenly, Goddard arrives and shoots around Danny several times, phasing through Danny multiple times while he continues to sit quietly in the air.

 **Danny** chuckling: If you're trying to hit me, you're failing miserably. (Starts phasing in and out of intangibility) What?

While Danny quickly runs out of power and phases out of his current form back to his default ghost phase, Jimmy takes out a football helmet from his hypercube.

 **Danny:** Uh oh.

Jimmy comes over to Danny and headbutts him with a spare football helmet!

 **Danny** stumbling into a cloud: Gugh!

Timmy flies next to Danny and hits Jimmy's stomach with his wand, damaging him!

 **Jimmy** squatting over holding his gut: Oof! Uugh…

In the background around the heroes, the clouds get darker and thunder sounds off. Spongebob floats down in his bubble behind Jimmy while Timmy accompanies Danny. Both Cosmo and Wanda get to the skies at sit in the middle of everyone.

 **Wanda:** Ok boys! I think you've all proved yourselves capable.

 **Cosmo:** Yeah! Now run into each other and see who's left standing!

 **Wanda:** Wait, what?

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Spongebob rush into each other and create a shockwave that blows some of the clouds away. Timmy and Spongebob fall out of the sky and Danny and Jimmy catch them both.

 **Wanda** flying over to **Timmy** : Timmy! Are you alright?! Are your buck teeth still intact?!

 **Timmy:** Relax Wanda. I'm fine.

 **Cosmo:** Yeah, Wanda. Timmy's got a big head like fudgehead.

 **Timmy and Jimmy:** HEY!

 **Danny:** Now that we know each other's strengths and weaknesses, anyone wanna go to Amity Park?

 **Jimmy:** Yep! We'll get there once we head back to the lab!

 **Spongebob:** Ok! Looks like with what we've got, we can take on just about anyone! Let's go!

And so, the original four Nicktoons, return to the lab to start their mission to end the battle against the Syndicate. Their adventures would soon continue, years with many different stories and experiences, each with new worlds being discovered and new heroes rising to the task of fighting for justice. At least for now…

End of demonstration...


End file.
